Mistakes
by TheArtsMatter
Summary: Sebastian has had some stuff going on in his mind and Santana helps him through it. For the first time in his life, Sebastian feels like somebody cares for him. He likes Santana but does she feel the same way? Rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

_Mistakes_

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Sebastian was on his bed staring at the ceiling. He was just thinking of all the things that had happened.

He almost blinded Blaine, made all the Warblers hate him and most importantly Dave Karofsky had committed suicide and he had blamed himself for it.

He wanted everything to just stop there. He regretted doing all those things and the guilt was just unbearable.

Suddenly, his phone vibrated. He picked it up and saw that it was a text from Santana.

_Meet me in Mckinely now. – Santana_

_Why? – Sebastian_

_Cause I said so. Now go! – Santana_

Now Sebastian was confused. He had just said sorry to her and the others a while ago. What was so important that he needed to drive back all the way to Lima?

As lazy as he was to get up and go, he was also very curious to what Santana wanted to tell him.

He went to his car and headed to Mckinely High.

Sebastian finally arrived. He went in and still couldn't stand public school.

" Hey Twink." Sebastian turned around and saw Santana.

" Well, hello again Ms. Lopez."

" Stop it."

" Stop what?"

" Thinking to much." Sebastian was shocked. How could she possibly know that?

" What?"

" You heard me. Stop feeling guilty."

Sebastian not even attempting to lie said " How did you know?"

" How did you know?"

" When you called us to apologize, you looked like you hadn't slept in 2 days. You need to know it wasn't your fault."

" Wasn't my fault? Santana, I told Karofsky pretty much the same thing those other people told him! Guess what that makes me!"

" A person!" Santana said loudly to make Sebastian stop yelling.

And it work. Sebastian stayed quiet and he listened to what Santana was going to say.

" You made a mistake. Heck, you've made many mistakes but the thing is you learn from them. You aren't perfect. Nobody is. I'm not saying you shouldn't pay for those things or that those things you did was okay but instead of thinking and feeling guilty about all of the things you've done wrong, you should start fixing them."

" Why are you telling me this?"

" Because as much as you deny it, you do need help." Santana said and left.

* * *

Sebastian was on his bed again this time staring at his cellphone.

He wasn't sure what he should do first but after 10 minutes of staring blankly at his cellphone he decided to call people to apologize.

_Hey Jeff, sorry about that offensive thing I said to you about your hair and stuff. It doesn't look like Justin Biebers don't worry._

_Hey Nick, just calling to say I don't think your voice sounds like a cat falling of the empire state building... I know I suck at apologizing. Anyways Sorry._

_Thad, im..._

The call went on and on and finally it was over.

Sebastian put down his phone and sighed.

Who knew calling could be so tiring?

But even though he was tired, he actually felt good. Better than he ever felt before.

Then he remembered who helped him through it.

Santana.

No one actually ever helped him with anything before.

Sure his parents were kinda nice people but he hardly even knows them. They were out a lot so he was always alone.

All those years, no one had told him what to do or what's right or wrong. It was just always him.

Then Santana came along and he felt something he never felt before. He felt cared for.

He then closed his eyes and felt as if his life was complete.

* * *

Finally it was regionals. The warblers were first and though Sebastian thought they did well, he though the new directions did better. It wasn't actually a big shock that they won to him. He was kind of glad they won. They deserved it.

Santana was in the choir room packing up her things. " Hey." Sebastian said walking in the room.

" Hi, Smythe. Well, you look better than I last saw you."

Sebastian laughed and said " I'll take that as a compliment."

" You should."

" Oh, congrats on the whole winning regionals thing you were amazing on that stage."

" Thanks. You guys were pretty good too."

" I just came here to say thank you."

" For what?"

" For the thing you said before. If you hadn't talked to me, I have no idea what I would've done so thanks."

" No problem."

Sebastian's eyes went to the pink dress Santana was wearing.

Santana noticed and said " Oh, the dress is for Berry's wedding. I know it looks horrible on me."

" No you look beautiful." Sebastian leaned down and kissed her and Santana kissed back and then pushed him away.

" No, this isn't right. I can't do this." Santana said. She was about to cry. " Santana I'm so.."

But before Sebastian could finish his sentence Santana ran out of the choir room leaving Sebastian alone and heartbroken.

**Thank you for reading :))**

**I hope you like this chapter.**


	2. Chapter 2

**So I'd just like to thank my best friend Betina cause she gave me the idea for this chapter. Also thanks for your reviews :))**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Glee.**

Mistakes

It's been two days since Sebastian kissed Santana in Regionals.

Sebastian hasn't heard anything from Santana.

He sent her text messages and called her but she didn't answer.

Out of all the things Sebastian regretted so far that kiss was the thing that he regretted the most.

He felt like everything was finally going well until he kissed her.

The worst part is that it left him confused.

No matter how much he wishes it wasn't true when Sebastian kissed Santana, it felt so good.

He could still remember how soft her lips were, how her lips tasted good, how he felt as though he was in love.

He also remembers when she left and he felt like the whole world fell apart and reality punched him in the face.

He didn't know what to feel after the kiss.

He needed help.

He grabbed his phone and started dialing.

" _Hello, Blaine?"_

" _Yeah?"_

" _Can you and Kurt meet me in the Lima Bean? It's an emergency."_

" _Uh… Okay. We'll be there in 15 minutes."_

"_Okay thanks."_

Sebastian hung up and quickly went to his car.

" Finally, you guys are here." Sebastian said.

" Okay so what is so important that me and Blaine had to stop… practicing." Kurt said slightly blushing.

" Well, I need to tell you guys something and I need your advice but you have to promise me you wouldn't tell anybody."

" Gasp. You're gay!" Blaine said laughing and Sebastian looked at him annoyed.

" Sorry it was just there. Somebody had to say it." Sebastian rolled his eyes and continued.

" I kind of did something in regionals."

Kurt and Blaine looked at him intrigued.

" Okay, don't get mad at me when I tell you."

" It depends what's the something." Kurt said.

Sebastian sighed and said " I kissed Santana.".

" What?" Kurt and Blaine said in unison.

" Shh."

" How did it happen?"

" It's a long story."

" We got time." Blaine said crossing his arms.

" Well, I felt really bad about you know the Karofsky thing and the rock salt and those other stuff…"

" And?" Kurt said.

" After I apologized to you guys, I still had that feeling. Then Santana she just helped me through it and I went to the choir room and she was there and it just happened."

" Well, how did you feel?" Blaine said.

" I felt something I've never felt before."

" In Love?" Kurt asked.

Sebastian didn't answer but Kurt and Blaine knew what he was going to say and there was a short pause.

" How did Santana react?" Kurt said

" She said she couldn't do this and she ran out of the room." Sebastian said fighting back his tears.

" Have you tried calling her?" Blaine asked.

" Yeah but she wouldn't answer."

" Look, Sebastian the only way you can clear this whole thing up is by talking to her." Kurt said

" Yeah." Blaine said.

" How when she doesn't want to talk to me?"

" Just be patient with her she'll talk to you when she's ready." Blaine said.

Sebastian looked down at his hands. He could feel the room slightly getting awkward.

" Well, I need to go." Sebastian stood up from his chair.

" Oh and thank you guys for the advice."

" No problem." Blaine said.

Sebastian gave Blaine and Kurt a half smile and went out the door.

Sebastian opened the door and he couldn't believe his eyes.

" Santana?"

**Hope you liked this chapter. I have no idea what's going to happen next though but I'm excited :D **

**Thanks for reading :)**


End file.
